


Receiving News

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Receiving News

Chapter 1

Raven Branwen prided herself on being an unflappable bandit leader. She was calm in the face of battle. She could terrify powerful opponents and make them run from her. She'd recruited more followers than her predecessor and even gotten the fabled Spring Maiden. But when Qrow appeared in front of her, she felt worry and fear that she hadn't felt in awhile.

"I never expected to see you look so tired, Qrow." Raven pushed a drink towards him.

"Nice to see you too, Raven." Qrow sank into the chair.

"What's tired you out?" Raven smiled inwardly. _Searching for the Spring Maiden again?_

"Bringing Summer's body to Tai and Yang." Qrow replied. Raven froze.

_What_. The black haired woman's red eyes bored holes into her brother. "Are you joking?"

Qrow shook his head and drank. "Grimm-"

"Summer can handle those. She wouldn't have died to Grimm." Raven interrupted. "Don't be stupid Qrow."

"I didn't finish." Qrow drank again. "Grimm attacked the village where Ruby was. Summer did fought them off. But then one of _her_ minions attacked while Summer's guard was down. They killed her."

" _Salem_." Raven spat out the name with such venom Qrow sobered up immediately. Her eyes were burned red. "What about the child?"

"She took Ruby and ran away." Qrow replied. Raven gripped her Nevermore helmet tightly.

"You didn't chase after her?" Raven asked.

"Summer's body was more important."

"More important than a talented child?" Raven raised an eyebrow. The moment Qrow's eyes met her's, she knew she touched a sensitive subject. But she kept going. "Summer's Silver Eyes-"

"Fairy tale Raven." Qrow said before drinking more.

"You and I both know that's bull." Raven stood. "The maidens exist. It's not far a stretch to say that Silver Eyes do too."

Qrow stared at her. "And why are you focused on that? Want a Maiden and a Silver eye in the tribe?"

Raven smiled. "It doesn't really concern you. Does it?"

Qrow glared at her. _It does when it's my niece._ "Are you going to see Tai? He needs support."

"He's strong. He'll live." Raven picked her helmet up. "And if this is all you have to tell me, then our conversation is over."

Qrow grabbed her helmet. "You really don't care do you?"

"Remember my motto." Raven said. "The weak die," Raven pulled her helmet away. "The strong survive." She left her brother sitting there as she returned to her camp.

* * *

 

"What happened?" Vernal asked her. The Spring Maiden looked at the grip Raven had on her helmet curiously.

"My brother." Raven tossed the helmet to the side.

"Is he refusing the tribe again?"

Raven nodded. "But he has given me interesting information. Prepare the bandits for our next raid tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Raven Branwen was the leader of the Branwen Tribe. It didn't matter if her sister was dead.

The weak die, the strong survive.

But why did she feel so concerned about Summer's daughter?


End file.
